Childish Love
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: The two young children vowed that they'll be brother and sister forever, but what happens when the two childhood friends start to develop romantic feelings for one another? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day when the rest of the Duodecim were scheduled to come and visit the Yayoi manor. The head of the Yayoi family had been exceptionally busy preparing for this day for the last couple of weeks. While he and the other heads of the Duodecium were inside discussing important matters his daughter was out in the garden trying to past the time.

It wasn't much fun for her, she kicked her ball around the yard but didn't find much fun in it. Sure she had various other kids from the other families to play with but she was a timid young girl. She would often avoid hanging out with the other kids, although her father would get mad at her for being so anti-social.

So this time the young girl made a promise to her father... That she will meet and befriend one of her fellow Duodecium memeber's.

The girl sighed as she picked up her ball and looked around, she spotted some other children from the Kisaragi family she had met before. But unfortunately she wasn't comfortable around the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that was named, Sadao. He was usually a loud and outgoing kind of boy and yet rather mean from time to time, so she would usually feel reluctant from hanging out with him.

She then walked further into the garden, going towards the patch of Camellia's in the flower bed as she began to think to herself. _'Am I ever going to find a friend? I know I promised father that I would at least make one friend today but... most of the other children scare me.' _She then sighed as she knelt down, touching one of the small petals of the Camellia flower.

"HA!"

She gasped uponed hearing the sudden yell. She then stood straight up, and walked towards the source of the voice. Once she was close to the source she popped her little head out from behind a bush to see a young boy swinging his sword about. He had mildly long-ish blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes, he also looked about her age.

Slowly the young redheaded girl crept closer to the boy that had now finished practicing his sword skills. She then spoke up in a quiet tone, "Who are you?" She asked.

The boy turned around and stared at he blankly with a slight surprised look in his eyes.

_'Huh? Maybe he didn't hear me...' _ She thought to herself before speaking a little louder. "Um... Hi! Who are you!?"

The boy then squinted his eyes as she growled, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsubaki Yayoi." She answered in a rather friendly tone, trying to ignore the glare he was giving her.

"...Oh, the girl from the Yayoi family, huh?" He replied, trying not to sound too rude as he did.

"Uh-huh. Have you heard about me?" She asked, causing the boy to roll his eyes from the obvious answer.

"I heard that there was only one child in the Yayoi family... a girl." He replied in a bland tone.

Tsubaki nodded before asking nervously, "U-Um, so, what's your name?"

At first Jin didn't reply, he kept quiet. Causing Tsubaki to feel a little fidgety.

...And finally, after a few minutes of silence he replied, "...Jin. Jin Kisaragi." He replied in a bold tone.

"I know the Kisaragi manor. I've been there with my father before." She said brightly as Jin just kept quiet. "I don't think I ever met you before though, Jinny the Kisaragi." She replied, calling him an hilarious nick-name.

Jin flinched at the nick-name she called him, but tried to ignore it. "The Kisaragi family has a whole brood of children, so the fact that we've never met isn't surprising." He said in a rather bored tone.

"Oh, I didn't know that..." Stated Tsubaki. "Um, so, what are you doing here, Jinny the Kisaragi?" She asked as she used that funny name again, causing Jin's left eye to twitch slightly.

Once more he tried to shake that ridiculous name out of his head by occupying his head with their conversation. "I'm attending the conference of leaders. It seems that I've been nominated to be the next head of the Kisaragi family." He replied, as he saw Tsubaki's facial expression look confused.

"Nomi-what? I don't get it, Jinny the Kisaragi." She stated, using that name for the third time, causing Jin's patience to snap.

He then replied in a rather cold and mad tone. "If you don't understand, then it's nothing you need to worry about... More importantly, hasn't anyone ever taught you how to speak, you know, politely?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki tilted her head slightly as she blankly stared at the young boy.

"You see, you're younger than me. So I'm telling you to show me some respect!" He growled in a vile tone, causing Tsubaki to shuffle back a little.

"Oh, my father tells me I need to be polite to everyone too... He gets made at me when I don't... I'm sorry." She replied in a saddened tone as she looked down in shame.

Jin let out a little sigh as he replied, "It's... nothing you need to apologize for. If you could just... stop calling me that..."

"W-Well, what should I call you?" Tsubaki asked as she looked up at Jin with curiosity.

"Ah, well, I mean, my name.." Jin stuttered.

"Then you want me to call you Jin?" She asked.

"I-I meant my family na-" Jin went to say in a serious tone, only to get interrupted as Tsubaki jumped up and down.

"Jin! Jin!" She sung happily as she gave him a bright smile.

Jin then grunted in annoyed tone before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Whatever works for you."

"Yaaay! That means you're my brother now, right?" Tsubaki chripped happily as she finally felt that she had made a new friend.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jin spluttered as Tsubaki ran into him, giving him a warm hug.

Although, Tsubaki ignored his question as she stated, "OK, you have to promise! You gotta promise to be my brother for ever and ever, all right?" She chimed happily, ignoring the cross between disturbed and annoyed look Jin was giving her.

"Promise? Fine, whatever." Jin replied lamely, not giving a damn about Tsubaki's promise...

That was until she said something that caught his attention.

"Th-then cross your heart!"

Jin looked at her with a surprised look in his eyes. He could hardly believe that someone within the Duodecium finally wanted to be his friend and not the type of friends that just want you for certain back-stabbing purposes either.

The two then faced each other and came up with a cute pleage they made to each other.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_ I promise that I will never lie_

_ And if that promise ever does go..._

_I give to you my eternal soul!_

The two chanted at the same time, marking the new beginning of their new found relationship.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed that, I'm sorry if my gramma is a bit off but hay, no one's perfect, right? Anyways, please feel free to leave a review, I really appreciate it and I really hope you guys found that enjoyable. Even though the first chapter is practically dialog from the first game. Anyways, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Childish Love Chapter 2**

* * *

Jin grabbed Tsubaki's small hand as he said, "Let's go." He then led her through the garden and up the pathway leading towards her house. As they made their way towards the back door they noticed he watchful eyes of the other Duodecim children.

"Jin, why are they staring at us?" Tsubaki quietly asked him as she huddled closer to him.

"I don't know... maybe they're jealous?" Jin took his guess.

"T-They're scaring me." She admitted as her face shaded a slight red.

"It's okay, Tsubaki." Jin held her close to him as they kept walking. "Besides, we're almost inside." He reassured her before he reached out for the door in front of them. He stood to the side as he held the door open for Tsubaki, who gave him a quick bow before entering inside.

Once the two children entered the house they were greeted by both the ladies of the Kisaragi household and the Yayoi family. "Oh Jin, I see you've meet little Tsubaki." His adoptive mother noted in a cheery tone.

"Uh, yeah... I have." Jin replied awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head before having Tsubaki cling to his other arm as she gave him a sweet smile with a silent giggle.

"You seem to be enjoying your new friend's company, Tsubaki." Her mother mentioned as an expression of joy formed on her delicate facial features.

"Jin's promised to be my big brother!" Tsubaki exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really now?" His mother was surprised, she knew Jin as the type to not allow himself to form any sort of bond with anyone. However, this made her believe that there was still hope for his frozen heart, perhaps Tsubaki was the key to defrosting it. "I'm so proud of you." She praised Jin as she patted her son on the head.

Jin cringed slightly upon being touched affectionately; it was something he was certainly not accustom to at all.

"Come on, Jinny. Let's go to my room and play!" Tsubaki grabbed hold of Jin's hand as she began to drag Jin up the stairs and towards her room, despite the protest that he attempted to put up.

"W-Wha- but I have a meeting to atten-"

"No...no. Go and have some fun you two~" Tsubaki's mother giggled as she watched her daughter happily drag her new friend up stairs. "I sense a future groom in Tsubaki's future." She softly whispered before drinking some of her tea.

Jin's mum then let out a bright smile as she replied, "Indeed... but let's just see where their paths will go."

* * *

Jin spent the next couple of days over at the Yayoi manor to bond with Tsubaki. In the short time the both of them had learn a lot about each other. Tsubaki learnt that Jin was quite fond of vintage motor bikes and that he possessed a sword that could create ice out of thin air. While Jin learnt that Tsubaki's hobbies were painting, dancing and singing. To his surprise she was actually quite good at all three of those.

Jin and Tsubaki laid on a grassy hill nearby Tsubaki's home staring at the clouds in the sky above. Slowly, Tsubaki turned towards Jin to see if he was sleeping. Of course his eyes didn't respond to Tsubaki waving her hand over his face. She then lent over to get a closer look of Jin's face.

However, once her face was mere centimeters away from Jin's he opened his eyes. He had a stunned expression as he noticed how close her face was to his. Tsubaki's head quickly darted backwards as she returned the startled gaze.

"T-Tsubaki... what were you doing?" Jin questioned her as he sat up.

"N-nothing." She replied as she sat back.

"You weren't trying to kiss me... were you?" Jin smirked as he teased while watching his friend's face turn as red as her hair.

"I-I don't know." She replied innocently.

"Hey guys look! It's that low life little brother of ours!" The two friends looked up to see a boy with jet black hair towering over them. With him were two other kids, a girl with pinkish blonde hair and the other was a boy with pale blue hair that wore red glasses.

Jin glared at the three children standing before him and Tsubaki. "What do you guys want?" Jin growled.

"That's no way to speak to your big sister!" The girl snarled at Jin.

"But Penny, you shouldn't expect anything better from such an lower classed fool." The boy with the black hair laughed.

"Gorou has a point, Penny. But now that brings me to my question. Why is Tsubaki hanging out with such a low life? She's worth more than Jin." The blue haired boy named Youta wondered.

"It's only because she's a disgusting product of incest. She's too lower life to hang out with people such as our selves. So, she ends up with people who are almost if not more lower than her standards." Penny taunted the poor young girl who's face looked broken hearted by her statement.

"HAY!" Jin snapped as he got up from where he sat and flung his back hand towards Penny's face giving her a large red mark along her cheeks and nose.

"OW!" She yelped as she fell to the ground.

"How dare you say such things about Tsubaki!" Jin screeched in anger. "Who the hell cares about her bloodline! All you damn rich people make me sick! Tsubaki is by the far the only nice one out of you all, she never speaks ill about anyone. So why the hell are you guys so stupid. I feel sorry for our father adopting all of you... since the only thing you three are good at is tainting the so-called family name you value so much!"

The gasped upon the harsh words from Jin. "You son of a bitch!" Gorou growled. "Youta, grab this boy so that I can teach him a lesson!" He ordered Youta.

"Alright." He complied as he restrained Jin's arms behind his back as he held the blonde completely still. "Lay it out to him, Gorou!"

The moment Youta gave Gorou the go ahead he laid straight into Jin. Delivering punches after punches into Jin's gut. "GAH!" Jin whence in pain as he attempted to struggle free, only for his strength to become weakened due to the harsh beating he was receiving.

"JIN!" Tsubaki cried out as she attempted to drag Gorou away from Jin, only to be slapped in the face by Penny.

"Awww... gonna cry? Ha! No one cares if you do, you incestrail freak!" Penny taunted Tsubaki as she caused more tears to flow from Tsubaki's eyes as she dratted off towards her house.

Jin noticed Tsubaki running off from the group as he continued to receive a vicious beating. _'Go Tsubaki... protect yourself...'_

* * *

It took Tsubaki less than a couple of minutes for her to reach her house and she managed to find both heads of the Yayoi and Kisaragi families out in the garden. "Daddy! Daaddy!" Tsubaki yelled out as she ran up to the two men.

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Her father asked her as he knelt down to her level.

"It's Jin! Three of his siblings are beating him up after he stood up for me!" Tsubaki cried out.

"What? Where are they?" The head of the Kisaragi family inquired.

Tsubaki then turned around and pointed. "They're on the hill over where Jin and I usual sit."

Without hesitation, Jin's father darted in the direction Tsubaki had pointed him.

Meanwhile as the two parents and Tsubaki ran towards the hill, Jin was bruised and battered all over. "Gah! Please... s-stop!" Jin begged as he barely caught his breath from all the yelling and coughing.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS!" Gorou cackled as he continued to punch his younger adoptive brother, that was until he heard the father yell out to them.

"GOROU STOP THIS BEHAVIOUR IMMEDIANTLY!" He roared in rage as he forcefully pulled Gorou away from Jin and glared at Youta to let go of Jin.

The moment Youta let go of Jin though the young blonde boy fell to the ground slowly losing his conscience. "JIN!" Tsubaki cried out as she knelt beside him. "Jin, please be alright!" She begged.

The last thing Jin had seen was Tsubaki's teary face beside his. "Tsubaki..." He mumbled before blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay.. that turned out a little darker then it was originally going to be. However, some people have noted that when I make story serie based fanfics... I tend to drag out the story a bit. So, I decided to dive into some action instead. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, let me know if you'd like more and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the chapters/stories I'm updating this week. :) (Day completed 11/8)**


End file.
